My Very First Kiss
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: A One-Shot in which Zander finds out Stevie hasn't had her first kiss. What is he going to do about it? There's humor, fluff, flirting, and jealousy. ZEVIE!


**Author's Note: Hello my fellow Zevienators. Are you guys excited for Zevie day, cus I am! This is a little one shot I wrote. I know people don't usually review when someone writes a one shot, but it will mean a lot if you did, it will give me inspiration to update my stories faster, and write more one shots. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock**

**Stevie's POV:**

It was another normal day, at lunch, we were all around our lunch table, well almost all.

Mr. Casanova , in other words Zander, was flirting with some red headed idiot.**(No offense to red-heads or idiots.). **I didn't realize that I was staring at them. Zander then winked at the girl, and made his way over here.

"So Stevie, enjoyed staring at us? Did we put on a good show?" He said with a smirk.

"What, I was not staring." I said while crossing my arms.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Awwww, was Stevie jeawous?" Kevin and Nelson said at the same time, saying it in a baby voice.

"WHAT! Eww, No!" I say

If I didn't know better, I would say Zander looked a little hurt, but it's probably just my imagination.

Kevin and Nelson just shrugged it off.

I have too say, I might have a teensy weensy crush on Zander. Who am I kidding; I am in LOVE with him. Nelson and Kevin were right! I AM Jealous. But I am going to keep that a secret.

" So Zander, do you got a date, or what?" I ask.

Zander smirks and says, "Actually, yes I do, this Saturday. Want to tag along?"

"Yeah, I'd rather run myself over with a bus." I say.

" SO you'd rather get viciously injured, then go with me on a date?" He asks

'That pretty much sums it up." I tease.

"You wound me Baskara. Right here." He points to his heart.

I laugh at him, and he quickly joins me.

"Can you guys please stop flirting, its cute, yet weird." Kevin says.

"We are not flirting!" Zander and I say at the same time.

"Definitely not!" again we say it at the same time.

"Stop copying me!"

"No you stop copying me!"

"STOP!"

"Uughhh, I give up!"

"Right….Anyways, lets all have a sleep over at my house. My parents are gone for the week, so the house is all mine. We can have movie marathons, It would be fun!" Kacey said.

" Why not?" Kevin said.

" I guess." Nelson said

Zander just nodded.

"I have nothing better to do, unless you count wrestling with my brothers." I say.

"Cool! Then it's settled! My house, at around 6?Bring some movies." Kacey said. And with that the bell rang.

" So Stevie, want to come to my house, and we can head to Kacey's house together?" Zander asked.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

"Awesome, I'll meet you by my car right after school." He said.

**(Skip To After School)**

After school ended, I went to my locker, and drooped some books off. Then I headed to the parking lot, where I found Zander waiting for me, leaning against his car.

When he saw me, he smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." And with that we got into the car.

I started flipping through the radio stations, till it stopped on Firework, By: Katy Perry.

"I LOVE this song!" I say.

I start singing along to the words.

"Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

I then noticed Zander staring at me. His mouth was open, then he said, "Amazing."

"Zander, eyes on the road." I remind him.

He remembers he's driving, and he quickly turns back to the road.

He smiles and says, "I never knew you could sing like that, it was amazing."

I smile and tug a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh, that was nothing."

"No, that was amazing." He said.

I turn to the window, and the rest of the car ride was enjoyed in comfortable silence.

When we arrived to his house, I took my shoes off, and flopped on the couch. I'm in his house way too often; it's like my second home.

His mother sees me, and says, "Hi Stevie."

"Hi Mrs. Robbins." I politely reply.

"Hey mom." Zander says and kisses his mom.

"By the way, we're sleeping over at Kaceys, ok?" Zander asked his mom.

"Sure honey, no problem." She replied.

We then went up to Zanders room. We entered his room, and I flopped on the bed.

"Don't get too comfortable Baskara." Zander said, while smirking.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Cause we still have to choose movies to take to Kacey's house." Zander, the know it all, said.

I groan, but sit up anyways.

"So what movie should we take?" He asks.

"I don't know, how about Conan?" I ask excitedly.

Zander chuckles, then says," Stevie, you know I love that movie, but isn't it a little too bloody for the rest to handle? If we watch it together, I'll be all in for it, but the others… Not so sure."

I frown, and then say, "Fine… How about, Bourne Identity."

"That sounds good." He says, then looks for it on his movie shelf.

"That's weird, it's not here." He said.

"Maybe Jake took it." I say.

"Jake! Get over here!" He calls out load so his 14 year old brother can hear him from the room next door.

"What do you… Oh, hey Stevie." Jake says, walking through the door.

"Jake, where is my Bourne Identity movie?" Zander asks.

" I don't know, why ask me?" Jake replies.

I got an idea, so I turned to Jake and I told him," Oh, I just really want to see that movie."

"Oh in that case.." Jake starts, then he leaves. A couple seconds later, he's back with the movie in his hands.

"Here you go Stevie." He says. He hand me the movie, winks, and leaves.

When he's gone, Zander groans, and I laugh.

"UGGHH! That kid never listens to me! But he'll do anything for you. He's in love with you. And did you see that wink. I seriously have to give him a talk about hitting on my Best Friend." Zander says.

I laugh, and tell him, "He's just like you Zander. If you had an older brother, you would definitely be hitting on his hot, female, best friends."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between Best Friends and you." Zander says.

"Really? And what is it?" I ask.

His eyes widen, realizing what he just said. Thankfully for him, his phone rings.

He answers it, but quickly takes the phone away from his ears. On the other line, I hear Kacey yelling at Zander.

"Ok, ok, fine, jeez." He says to Kacey, and then he hangs up.

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She said we're late." He shrugs.

I look at the time and realize we were late. So we quickly left.

When we arrived at Kacey's house, she opens the door, and takes us too the basement.

We see Kevin and Nelson already there.

"So, do you guys want to watch movies first?" Kacey ask.

We all nod, so she puts on the movie Abduction.

After the 3rd movie, Kacey says, "Want to play truth or dare?"

"Yeah!" We all exclaim.

So we gather in a circle while Kacey explains the rules.

"Okay people, if you choose truth or dare, you can't change it. You HAVE to say the truth, or do the dare. No going back. The other rules are kept the same. So I'll go first."

Kacey turns to Nelson and says," Nelson, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nelson says, confidently.

Kevin wears an evil grin, then says" I dare you to ask Grace out tomorrow."

"WHAT NO!" Nelson exclaims.

"No backsies!" Kevin says.

Nelson groans, then says, "Fine, Kevin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Nelson thinks a little, then says," I dare you to not eat pizza for a week."

"WHAT! NO NO NO! That's pure torture!" Kevin says.

"No Backsies!" Nelson says, copying what Kevin did earlier.

After Kevin was done throwing a tantrum, he said, "Fine, I'll do it. Zander, truth or dare."

Zander thinks, then says," Dare."

"….. I Dare you to not go on a date with that Red Headed girl, you were talking to earlier."

"What? Why not?" Zander asked.

"Cause it's fun messing with you." Kevin states with a 'Duh' look on his face.

Zander sighs, but turns to me and asks," Truth or Dare."

"Truth" I say.

"Why not dare?" Zander asks.

"Cause after all these hard dares, I don't want to be put in a position of pure torture." I state.

Zander looks at me and says, "Good point. SO, who was your first kiss?"

I raise by eyebrows at him, but answer anyways," It hasn't happened yet."

Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions, especially Zander.

"Seriously?" Kacey asks.

"Why won't I be? Anyways, Kacey, Truth or Dare?" I say.

And we continue the game. Pretty soon, all of us are asleep on the floor, or the couches.

I wake up sometime in the middle of the night. I realize I'm starving, so I go upstairs to the kitchen. As I'm looking through the refrigerator, I hear footsteps behind me.

I turn around and see Zander.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I woke up, and noticed you were missing, so I went to look for you." Zander said.

I just nod.

Zander looks at me nervously, then says, "So you really never had your first kiss before?"

I nod.

"Well, why not?" He asks.

"I don't know, haven't found the right guy." I shrug.

"Well, I just want you to know, you can have it anytime you want." He says, smirking, and taking a step towards me.

I tilt my head to the side, and take another step, "Really now?"

"Yup." And he comes closer.

"Anytime I want?" I get closer.

"Anytime." He gets closer to me.

"So, if I want, I can have it right now?" I get closer to him.

He smiles cockily, and says," Right now."

"So how will I get that?" I tease. At this point, our bodies are almost touching and our faces are inches apart.

"Like this." With that he crashes his lips to mine. I immediately respond. He puts his hands around my waist, and I put my hands around his neck, and deepen the kiss.

We finally stop to catch a breath, but our foreheads are still touching.

"So how was that for a first kiss?" He asks and smirk.

I smirk, then I say," I don't know, you have to kiss me again to find out."

**A/N Well that it! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, and Please ,please ,please, REVIEW! Thanks for reading, and tell me if you want me to write another one shot. I might, might, write one for Zevie day, but I still haven't decided. Please Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
